L'Avenir du passé
by Blood-Miyuki
Summary: Omégaverse. Post-Apocalyptique. "N'approche pas, putain de nerd !" - "Va-t'en Eijiro !" - "Éclos." - Ce simple mot a détruit leur vie, ils ne veulent plus revivre ça, alors ils ont décidé de donner un futur rayonnant à leurs enfants, quitte à disparaître pour voir leur objectif réussir.


_**Disclaimer :**_ Boku no Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi !

 _ **Rating :**_ M

 _ **Pairing :**_ A découvrir !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre I**_

 **POV Midoriya Izuku**

Je m'avance entre les gravats de l'immeuble abandonné et en ruine. Les vitres étaient toutes en morceaux et le vent froid s'infiltrait avec aisance. Je m'arrête à quelques pas du bord et observe le paysage. Il s'agit de Tokyo mais la ville était méconnaissable. Tokyo était en ruine, les routes étaient détruites, les immeubles étaient à moitié en morceau. Il n'y avait que des gravats à perte de vue.

Mon regard se porte sur un cratère pas très loin de ma position et les souvenirs de ce jour m'assaillent. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me crispe, grinçant des dents et agrippant mon costume de super-héro. Si seulement ce jour-là j'avais été plus rapide et plus fort, je n'aurai pas perdu mes amis, mes mentors ou même mon âme-sœur, mon oméga. Cela fait deux ans que le lien a été brisé, deux ans que je regarde le lieu avant de partir en mission mais cela fait cinq ans que tout à débuter.

Plus de héros, plus de vilains, juste une organisation et des rebelles. Il y a cinq ans tout à basculer. Nous étions de jeunes apprentis héros et nous avons dû nous confronter à une situation qui allait nous dépasser. En plus de cela, nous avons dû avoir affaire à un statut particulier qui ne se manifeste que chez les héros et les vilains du fait de nos alters. Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, j'ai un souvenir de ma moitié même si elle n'est plus là, je le choirai jusqu'à ma mort.

Ce statut existait déjà avant l'apparition des alters. La population était divisée en trois catégories : les alphas, les omégas et les bêtas. Ces derniers constituaient la majeur partie de la population, dite des humains normaux qui, à notre époque, équivalaient aux 20% de la population sans alter. Mais étrangement, dans le temps, cela correspondait à beaucoup plus. Les alphas respiraient la puissance et l'agressivité. Vous allez me dire que cela ressemble à Kacchan, je ne vous contredirais pas mais n'affirmerais pas non plus. Et les omégas étaient leur contraire, soumis et passif, capable d'engendrer des enfants lorsque cela concernait un oméga mâle. Vous devez avoir mon image pour cette catégorie, je ne m'en vexerais pas.

Pourquoi je parle de ça ? Et bien, ces catégories ont disparu aux profits des alters. Ou pour être plus précis, ces gênes sont devenus les alters. Et plus on utilisait nos alters, plus ces gênes ressortaient et s'exprimaient. Ce qui veut dire que les premiers à en être touchés ne sont autres que les héros et les vilains. On pourrait dire que ceux sans alter ressemble aux bêtas. Donc, je devrais en faire parti, vu qu'à la base, je suis un sans alter. Mais je vais vous avouer quelque chose. En recevant l'alter One for All, j'ai découvert que j'étais un alpha. Et oui, je ne suis pas un oméga comme vous auriez pensé. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, c'est la vérité. Je l'ai appris juste après avoir battu Overhaul. Je retournais au dortoir avec mes camarades et quand je suis entré dans ma chambre, une odeur sucré et envahissante m'a surpris et m'a envoûté. Mais la plus grande surprise fut la personne dont cela émanait.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochant de moi me sorti de mes souvenirs. Je ne me retourne pas et garde le regard sur la ville. Je sais qui c'est. Cette personne partage ma vie depuis un an et demi. Il se poste à mes côtés et regarde le même paysage dévasté que moi. Puis ses doigts glissent le long de mon bras droit avant d'entrelacer nos doigts. Je tourne la tête vers mon compagnon et sourit en reconnaissant la chevelure rouge en épis de l'utilisateur du durcissement. Eijiro se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Ça me réconforte, on a vécu la même catastrophe et il a réussi à me libérer de mes cauchemars, me soutenir, alors je ferai tout pour lui malgré le vide que nos omégas ont provoqué. Et oui, Kirishima Eijiro est aussi un alpha. Nous sommes en couple avec chacun un enfant. Normalement un alpha ne peut être avec un autre alpha mais il nous est arrivé tellement de chose similaire qu'on s'est réconforté et fini par se mettre officiellement ensemble.

Après ce jour, c'est lui qui aurait dû être le plus effondré mais il est venu me soutenir. Je ne l'ai su qu'après avoir ramené les corps des héros morts. J'allais avoir un deuxième enfant, mon oméga attendait un autre enfant. Cela m'a brisé encore plus d'avant. Mais pour Eijiro, on savait depuis plus longtemps qu'il serait à nouveau père. Seulement, il est venu me voir alors que lui en avait tout autant besoin. J'ai profité de sa gentillesse et une fois remis, c'est lui qui s'est effondré et j'ai agis comme lui avec moi. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est mis ensemble.

Des petits pas attirent notre attention. On se retourne pour voir nos enfants se jeter littéralement dans nos bras pour un câlin d' « au revoir ». Je tiens ma petite blonde aux grands yeux verts qui s'est blotti contre ma poitrine. Je caresse son dos pour la rassurer et lui murmure des « Je t'aime ». Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Eijiro faire la même chose à son petit garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux vairons. Je redresse la tête en voyant Ochako s'approcher de nous un sourire crispé sur les lèvres mais je ne dis rien et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Je soulève ma princesse et m'approche de ma meilleure amie pour lui passer ma fille qui s'accroche à mon costume. Eijiro m'imite et dépose son petit garçon aux côté de la brune qui lui prend la main avec douceur. Je dépose ma petite blonde et ébouriffe ses cheveux en pétard avant de lui sourire et rejoindre mon amant en lui attrapant la main qu'il sert.

Il est temps pour nous d'agir et de donner un meilleur futur à nos enfants.


End file.
